


Sh*t, I think I love you

by JenJo



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [28]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Swearing, SUCH SAPS, Saps, very happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint's given an opportunity to vent without an audience. This venting reveals some feelings.<br/>And he's maybe not as alone as he believes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sh*t, I think I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Week 29: A story opening with the words "F*** you!"

“Fuck you!” Clint yelled, before taking a deep breath as he sat down. “Fuck you Barnes. You think you can just do this to me? You get under my skin, you worm your way into my head, you’re in  _ all my thoughts _ , and now what? Now what do I do?”

Clint wiped at his eyes, twisting his mouth against the cries that wanted to escape. “You told me once that you weren’t going anywhere. And I was stupid enough to believe you. Everyone leaves in the end. Even you. Why do I let myself fall in love?”

Clint laughed, shaking his head. “Yeah, love. Who would have thought it? Clint Barnes, ladies and gentlemen. The man who will fall into bed with anyone, but can’t commit. Until you, anyway. James Buchanan Barnes did what none have- caught my heart. Caught my heart, and you just won’t let it go will you? Do you even get what that means?”

Clint paused to cough, throat sore from speaking. 

“What it means to have my heart. It’s, James, it’s  _ important _ . Possibly more important than anything. Because now I wake up, and the first thought I have is ‘how is James?’ The last thought I have when I go to sleep is, ‘how was James’ day?’ Because I love you, and then you do this.”

Clint hid his face in his hands. “Why am I surprised? I never have nice things. Nice things are for nice people, and we’re not nice people, are we?” Clint closed his eyes, pressing his fingers into them. “See, this is where you’re supposed to say ‘Naw, Clint, you’re nice. Better than nice; you’re  _ amazing _ .’ Or something like that, like the big sap you are. But you can’t. Because you’re an  _ idiot _ .”

“You’re the idiot.”

Clint would swear he had never moved his face as fast as he did when he heard James’s voice, croaky as it was. He leant forward in the chair, arms holding him above James’s face.

“Hey there,” the venom which had laced Clint’s words earlier had faded, replaced with fondness and concern.  _ And the tears, let’s not forget those _ .

James reached up to poke Clint’s cheek. “Why’re you crying?”

“It’s been two weeks,” Clint collapsed back to the chair, resting his head beside James’s. “You’ve been in a fucking coma for two weeks.”

“Is that all?” Clint leant up to give James an incredulous look. “Come on, that’s not so bad.”

“You’re impossible,” Clint mumbled, sitting up in the chair. 

“Yeah,” James drawled, before coughing. “Water?”

Clint offered James his water, helping him to sit up and drink it. “Doc Cho will be here soon to check on you.”

“I figured,” James smiled at Clint. “I heard you, you know.”

“What?”

“Your little rant,” James elaborated, looking at Clint. “Clint Barnes has a nice ring to it.”

Clint looked confused for a moment, before groaning. “What? I thought you were in a coma. I was very emotional, and confused.”

“Maybe. Still sounds nice. You should consider doing something about making it permanent.”

“Are you-” Clint stopped when the door opened, Helen Cho walking in and smiling at James.

“Good to see you awake James. How are you feeling?”

“Never better Doc. Just got engaged,” James offered Helen a wide smile. Helen looked at Clint, who held up his hands in confusion.

“Maybe you should hold off on making any decisions until after you’re out of here. Hmm?”

“Whatever you say Doc. Barton, go get me some clothes to change into. Please.”

“Barely awake and already ordering me around,” Clint muttered, but still did as James asked.

 

~~~

 

“What clothes do you even want?” Clint muttered as he walked into James’ room in the Tower. As with Clint, James’s clothes were split between here, and the Apartment, the pair of them alternating where they spent their time depending on Avengers related business.

“Mr Barnes says that he wants his jeans. And a long sleeved shirt,” JARVIS provided.

Clint narrowed his eyes at the ceiling. “Did he tell you that, or did you ask him?”

“Mr Barnes might have asked me to inform you.”

“I see. Thanks J,” Clint turned to the chest of draws, where they kept their jeans. “Why would he want jeans? Jeans suck after…” Clint trailed off after something dropped out of the jeans he had pulled out of the draw.

A box shaped something.

Clint knelt down to the ground, picking up and opening the box.

“Well, since you’re already down there.”

Clint looked up, frowning when he saw James standing in the doorway, supported by Helen.

“Why are you here? You should be in bed. They  _ always  _ make me stay in bed longer than I need to.”

“I got special permission,” James tilted his head at Helen, who smiled at Clint.

“When he asked me if he could come up here for this, how could I say no? And he was ready to move.”

“Guess it pays to have serum in you,” Clint muttered, standing up.

“Something like that,” James smiled, holding out his hand for the box. “So? What’s your answer?”

Clint turned to Helen, smile on his face. “He hasn’t asked me a question.”

“You’re the one who referred to yourself as Clint  _ Barnes _ .”

“Still, usually these things involve a question being asked.”

“Come on Clint.”

“Gentlemen,” Helen spoke, drawing their attention. “While this is wonderful, I must insist that we hurry it along. While Mr Barnes-”

“-Me or him?” James asked. Helen ignored him.

“-is able to be out of bed, I would advise against  _ staying  _ out of bed for long periods of time.”

“Sorry Doc,” James said, giving her a smile, before looking back at Clint. “Clinton Francis Barton, marry me?”

Clint laughed. “Short and sweet, James Buchanan Barnes. Yes, I’ll marry your sappy ass.”

“Great,” James smiled widely. “Good enough for you Doc?”

“Wonderful. Congratulations gentlemen. Now, Mr Barton, would you mind helping me get Mr Barnes back to the med level?”

“Sure thing,” Clint nodded, slipping under James’s other arm and helping guide him to the med level.

“You gonna wear the ring?” James asked once he was back in the bed, vitals being monitored again. They had been left with instructions to ‘not do anything strenuous’, which Helen had said with a smile on her face.

“Sure,” Clint, sitting on the bed next to James, raised an eyebrow at James. “Soon as you get down on one knee.”

“What?”

“What can I say? I’m a romantic.”

James stared at Clint, before bursting out laughing.

“Doc said no strenuous activity,” Clint frowned, poking at James’s arm.

James took Clint’s hand to stop Clint from poking him. “Pretty sure she was referring to sex.”

Clint rolled his eyes, dropping his head onto James’s shoulder. “Why are you mean?”

“Come on, we’re hardly your typical romantics.” James rested his own head on top of Clint’s. “Our idea of a romantic date is a secret mission.”

“Secret undercover mission where we pretend to be married.”

“Yes, that was fun. Guess we no longer have to pretend.”

“So you were serious? It’s not just the drugs?”

“Clint, I’m not on any pain relief.”

“Oh.” Clint closed his eyes, a smile on his face. “We’re getting married.”

James pressed a kiss to Clint’s head before closing his own eyes. “Yes we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> No more angst without happy endings!  
> Thank you for reading, let me know what you think.  
> Next week: Hogwarts AU.  
> Week after: Pirate AU.  
> This'll be fun.


End file.
